


The Monsters` Whore

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Cthulhu Mythos, Mob!Eduardo Saverin, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: ME背景下的抹布故事，花朵被藤蔓怪物拖回到洞穴里享用，并在他体内产卵。
Kudos: 9





	The Monsters` Whore

Eduardo不记得这是自己被困的第几天了。

在最初的日子里，他不顾一切地激烈反抗着，想尽一切办法想要逃跑。但是随着体力的消耗，他逐渐感到兜头淹没般的绝望。于是，他开始逆来顺受。再之后，随着身体的改变，他终于尝到了甜头，日渐习惯了那些无处不在的触手，和它们给予他的，至高无上的欢愉。

“唔，嗯……”

此刻，Eduardo正迷乱地呻吟着，被彻底浸泡在情欲的海洋里。他被悬吊在空中，手腕、脖颈、脚踝和大腿上都缠绕着深色的藤蔓。

那些藤蔓犹如有生命的毒蛇那样，慢悠悠地在他身上游走着。藤蔓上密布着恐怖的、张合的吸盘，透出诡异的粉红色，像一张张贪婪的小嘴，从中吐出粘稠的半透明液体。它们在Eduardo身上黏糊糊地蜿蜒着，把那些恶心的液体全数涂抹在Eduardo身上，留下一行行暧昧的水迹。

“哈啊……”Eduardo吐着舌头喘息着，无数藤蔓的爱抚让他既产生生理性的恐惧，又忍不住兴奋。他的浑身都遍布起情欲苏醒的粉红色，又在藤蔓经过的时候浮起细密的鸡皮疙瘩。在他被分得大开的双腿间，那处被进入多次的入口已经开始偷偷地湿润了，正在无声地殷勤等待着外来的侵入。

像是感受到他开始勃动的情欲，那些藤蔓也开始骚动起来。它们纠缠在一起，扭作一团，一起挤向Eduardo的下身。

那些不知从何而来的藤蔓从黑暗中伸出，抬高了Eduardo的大腿，让Eduardo的下身暴露无遗。那处隐藏在丰腴臀瓣间的粉红色的入口，边缘已经被淫水浸出了晶莹的一圈，含羞带怯地裂开一指宽的小口。

“嗯……不，不要……”体位的改变让Eduardo下意识地发出拒绝的声音，一条藤蔓游过来，在他的下巴处磨蹭了片刻，而后轻柔地破开Eduardo的嘴唇，慢悠悠地进入了他的口腔。

“唔嗯嗯……！”Eduardo发出无意义的闷哼，全副唇齿立刻被粗壮的藤蔓挤占得满满当当。那些藤蔓通体冰凉，却贪恋人体内部的柔软和温热，争先恐后地向Eduardo咽喉深处探索。

“呕……”过分的深度让Eduardo不由得发出干呕声，但是却没有办法阻拦藤蔓的深入。它们继续向深，不顾Eduardo喉咙的痉挛，直直地插入他的食管。

Eduardo开始挣扎起来，他双眼迷蒙，生理性的泪水不受控制地涌出来。

几条幼小纤细的藤蔓奚奚索索地凑过来，用灵活的头部上的吸盘掠走了从Eduardo眼眶中滚落的液体。

插入Eduardo喉咙深处的那根藤蔓则开始膨胀。从远离Eduardo身体的一端，藤蔓开始蠕动，一团鼓大的圆形物体反方向地上推，逐渐接近Eduardo的口腔。

藤蔓内部发出“咕啾咕啾”的声音，而后，从最顶端裂开一个大口。Eduardo的嘴巴被迫撑到极限，晶莹的口水不可自控地流满了下巴。那团东西落入他的口腔的瞬间，维持的形态爆裂开来，浓烈腥甜的液体全部倒灌了进去。

“咳咳咳……”Eduardo发出模糊的几下咳嗽，但是仍堵塞着他口腔的藤蔓拒绝抽出，Eduardo只能含着眼泪，无助地吞咽下那些分泌物。

那些来不及吞咽的残留，从他嘴角涌出来，被在外等待的藤蔓们分食殆尽。

微凉的甜液融化在Eduardo口腔里。被迫吞下第一颗后，藤蔓蠕动的速度加快，第二颗，第三颗，第四颗接踵而至，挨个落入Eduardo的肚腹，灌了他满满一肚子的浓甜。

随着大量吞入的液体，Eduardo逐渐有了难以忽视的饱腹感。他的小腹微微地鼓胀起来，像个初孕的新妇。深绿色的藤蔓在上面游走，细小的触手探入Eduardo的肚脐，似乎想突破薄薄的层膜，刺入Eduardo的五脏六腑。

而Eduardo鲜红挺立的乳头，它们当然也没有放过。那两颗小小的樱桃被藤蔓分泌的淫液来回涂抹，像两颗色泽艳丽的红色宝石，在暗无天日的山洞中折射出淫靡的色泽。

伴随着细微的破裂声，最细的触手又分化成极致纤细的数股，妖艳地扭动着，刺入Eduardo微张的奶孔。

“嗯嗯啊啊啊——！”Eduardo从被堵住的嘴巴中吐出含糊的低喊，他的乳孔被撑开，藤蔓强势地进入其中，用湿滑的粘液不断刺激从未有人造访过的幽秘领地。异样的感受催生了胸乳的畸变，Eduardo双眼翻白，前所未有的入侵让他的胸肉鼓胀难忍，有力的藤蔓按压着他的胸口外围，酥热的感觉难以忽视，好像立刻就会有什么东西从被开拓的乳头中流出来。

他浑身发软，错觉自己的身躯正在下坠。事实上，从四面八方伸过来的藤蔓牢牢地束缚着他，把动弹不得的Eduardo锁在半空中，让他根本动弹不得。

Eduardo数不清自己咕咚咕咚地吞下了多少藤蔓喂给他的甜液，等到那根粗壮的枝干撤出他的口腔，Eduardo已经被喂到饱胀，他的舌头伸出来，张到酸痛的下颌一时难以合拢，被扭在一起几根藤蔓重新探入，充满情色意味地磨蹭他的唇齿。

Eduardo迷迷糊糊，饱腹感令人满足，他开始昏昏欲睡，但是身体却违背了主人的意志，变得灼热起来。身后那个令人羞耻小洞张开地更大，粉红色的入口油亮湿润，来不及排出的淫液在入口处覆成薄薄的一层水膜，轻轻地颤动着，似乎一触即破。几根藤蔓在他大腿根部痴缠着，跃跃欲试着想要突入那里。

“不要……不要了，不要进来……”Eduardo意识朦胧地拒绝着，困顿的身体想要得到休息，从被藤蔓堵塞的嘴巴中吐出哀求。但是他的身体又热得厉害，下身空虚到发痒，过多的淫水再也承载不住，从他的小穴扑簇一下冲出，滴滴答答滑落下去，等待许久藤蔓们争先恐后地张开吸盘，一滴不剩地吸了个干净。

“好热……”Eduardo语不成调地呢喃着，细小的藤蔓趴在他脸侧，把他吞咽不及的唾液柔顺地吸食干净。

“好痒……好想……”

他断断续续地吐出无意识的淫词艳句，徒劳地扭着腰，寻觅让自己得到快感的来源。

他的阴茎也硬起来，直挺挺地翘起在圆润的小腹上方。几根幼小的藤蔓蛇似的爬过他的腿根，滑腻地游走到他翘起地阴茎周围，像是好奇地往那里戳刺着。

Eduardo从喉咙中吐出委屈的“呜呜”声，他已经知道藤蔓接下来要干什么，因此本能地排斥着。

可是他被全副控制的身体没有半点容许他拒绝的余地。那几根细小的藤蔓重蹈覆辙，分开成更细的几股，游走到了他的阴茎前端。

尿孔被捅开的瞬间，Eduardo的身体反弓起来，从被塞得满满的喉咙中吐出哀鸣。

那几根细小的藤蔓不为所动，继续向里深入着。极端的痛楚让Eduardo的身体颤栗不止，在幽暗中白到反光的皮肤上也瞬间布满了冷汗。他从鼻腔中吐出粗重的喘息，逆向深入他身体内部的藤蔓不知疲倦，甚至还在轻轻摆动。

Eduardo在这一瞬间产生了一股错觉：他觉得自己像是一头被架在了篝火上的活羊，从嘴巴到下身都被捅穿，悲哀地等待着自己被献祭给魔鬼的命运。

那些藤蔓盘踞在他身体中最细小的洞口，Eduardo甚至觉得它们已经进入了他的膀胱，给他的下腹带来沉重的下坠感。

但是与此相对应的，却是他体内窜起的难以熄灭的快感。第一次被藤蔓开发的尿道被粗糙的表皮摩擦，带来奇异的酥痒。被反向撑满的感觉让Eduardo直打哆嗦，尿意不自觉地上涌，可是全被藤蔓堵了个结结实实。它们甚至还在动着，抽出一些后又重新塞回去，用粘液和吸盘刺激得Eduardo浑身发抖。

他现在只是个被藤蔓囚禁的俘虏，被数不清的藤蔓裸吊在半空中上下不能，饮食、排泄和快感全都不由自主，只能任由这些没有智慧却又聪明的可怕的藤蔓为所欲为。

奶孔和尿道都相继沦陷后，藤蔓终于要开始享用自己的正餐。

一根粗如儿臂的强壮藤蔓从暗处探出，弹上Eduardo浑圆饱满、脂光漫溢的臀部。

它的形状几乎和人类的阴茎无异，顶端有一个鸡蛋大小的圆头，裂开一个小洞，骚甜腥膻的浓液从其中流出来。除此以外，它还遍布樱桃大小的瘤状凸起和开口吸盘，看上去格外狰狞。

“不要……”

感觉到那根生殖器形状的藤蔓已经在自己的下体跃跃欲试，Eduardo虚弱的从口中吐出抗议。

藤蔓当然听不懂他的拒绝；像是存在默契一般，几根缠绕在Eduardo腿根的藤蔓更加卖力的拉扯开他的大腿，让Eduardo几乎被痛苦地拉伸到极限。

那根藤蔓游刃有余，硕大的头部轻松地破开Eduardo的肉穴，“噗呲”一声敏捷地滑入了进去。

“唔唔唔——”Eduardo仰起脖子，几乎被这一下蛮不讲理的进入冲撞地昏厥过去。

他还来不及反应，粗壮的藤蔓就已经自顾自地抽动起来。上面密布着根瘤和吸盘，刮搔吸吮着Eduardo最敏感柔滑的肠道内部，而过量分泌的甜水又源源不绝，持续地从上方的开口灌入Eduardo的肚子。随着藤蔓的抽插，承载不下的甜液混杂着Eduardo体内的淫水，哧哧地从他被撑到极致的肉穴口涌出来，把Eduardo的下体沾染得一片狼藉。几根贪吃的藤蔓趴在他小腹上，一滴不剩地把那些肮脏的液体吸附完毕。

而几根垂下的、似乎是已经失去活性的藤蔓，也仍然在发挥作用。在Eduardo被操得摇晃的时候，它们毫不留情的拍打Eduardo的身体，像最锋利的皮鞭一样，在这具被性欲催生的成熟的诱人胴体上留下鲜红的抽打痕迹。

藤蔓不知疲倦又分外有力，没被插了几下，Eduardo就已经欲仙欲死。他被插得两眼翻白，口涎四溢，藤蔓上的肉瘤和吸盘每次擦过他的敏感点，都要逗留其上摩擦吮吸，让Eduardo爽得浑身抽搐，从被堵住的嘴巴里吐出不知是疼痛还是欢愉的叫喊。

他的胸部高高地鼓起来，不知何时，藤蔓已经从他的奶孔撤了出来，转而在他被爱抚成乳鸽大小的胸肉上揉按。而从他被倒灌进了分泌液的胸部中，正像喷泉一般向空中滋滋喷出难以吸收的、带了奶香味的半浑浊液体。藤蔓们盘踞下方，因为得到了乳汁的哺育而欢欣鼓舞。

还有几束藤蔓，则分别攻占了Eduardo的耳道和鼻腔。它们无孔不入，在Eduardo可怜的呻吟声中彻底占据了他浑身上下的每个孔窍。

除去最粗的那根生殖器藤蔓以外，还有数根藤蔓在Eduardo的后穴外扭动着。它们在排队等待，而几根格外性急的已经开始探头探脑，在Eduardo肉穴外戳刺着，想共同探入其中。

“不要……不，会撑坏的……”Eduardo无助地低声呜咽着。他的眼泪来不及流下，就被趴在他眼皮上的藤蔓舔去了。

这里有千百条藤蔓，它们无根无形，遮天蔽日，把这座山洞包裹成一个密不透风的囚笼。而被它们捆绑俘虏的唯一一个人类，则承担了为它们诞育后嗣的重任。他温暖美好的身体，是孕育下一代藤蔓最好的温床。

它们用甜美的汁水喂养他，同时也吸收他的每一滴排泄物，与他互补互养。生物繁殖的本能让藤蔓们自觉进化出催情的物质，它们分泌腥甜的汁水，用它灌溉Eduardo的身体，让他总是保持发情的状态，周身高热温软，更适于藤卵的着床。

察觉到身下的人类已经被开拓得足够柔韧湿软，小穴也撑开到了能容纳的极限，生殖用的藤蔓这才满意。它停止了抽插，蓄势待发。

像是重复了方才投喂Eduardo汁液的过程，插在Eduardo肠道里的藤蔓开始收缩。从它的根部开始，一颗比刚才更大而且更硬的圆卵逆流而上，自下而上蠕动着接近Eduardo的肠道。

而随着藤蔓的每一次收缩，上面的根瘤和吸盘也都在震动吮吸，刺激得Eduardo浑身痉挛。他的大腿根部肌肉疯狂震颤着，强烈想要射精的阴茎却被堵住了出口，让他的干性高潮更加漫长而痛苦。他无助地闷哼着，咕嘟一下从体内深处涌出一大股潮吹出的液体，淅淅沥沥地从藤蔓与后穴的缝隙中自他身体里流了出去。

“咕咚”一声，第一颗卵落在了Eduardo身体里。

深陷Eduardo身体内部的藤蔓满意地摆了摆，肉瘤和吸盘又刺激得Eduardo吹了一次。它用头部托着自己好不容易排出的卵，向更深处送了送，正好顶在Eduardo的前列腺上。

Eduardo浑身哆嗦，尿意更加难忍了/

第一颗卵被排出后，剩下的几颗也出来的更为轻易了。那根藤蔓又草草地操了Eduardo几下，让他的后穴一刻不停保持着被摩擦到温热湿润的状态，而后接连排出了第二颗。

第三颗。

第四颗。

一共五颗。

等到五颗卵全部被送入Eduardo体内，Eduardo已经因为无法释放的剧烈快感昏迷过了好几次。但是没过多久，他又会被过分的刺激折磨到清醒，于是周而复始，直到五颗卵将他塞满。

而为了堵住Eduardo的后穴，不让自己辛苦排出的卵滚落到地上，那根最粗的生殖用的藤蔓甚至任由其他藤蔓切断了自己，用粗壮的枝干堵住了Eduardo的下身出口。

排卵结束后，Eduardo的肠道里已经塞下了五颗鸡蛋大小的硬卵和不知多长的一截断枝。他浑浑噩噩，在堵塞他尿道的藤蔓撤出后，久违的高潮终于得以释放，Eduardo全身痉挛着，毫无尊严地精尿齐流。

那些藤蔓吸收了他的排泄物。很快，它们就会转化成特制的分泌物，被再次灌入Eduardo的食道。

孵育圆卵的过程漫长而痛苦，在这期间，Eduardo仍然被四脚朝天地裸吊在半空中，承受着藤蔓们不分日夜的奸淫。除了不会进入他正在孵化幼卵的后穴，藤蔓们品尝了Eduardo身体的每一寸，乐此不疲地开发他的尿道和奶孔。

等到Eduardo终于被放在地面上的那一天，他已经精疲力尽。他的尿道完全张开了，几根纤如毫发的藤蔓吮吸着他的尿水和精液，而在他的胸前，被调教到肿胀的胸乳正在出奶。

他双目迷蒙，像个被玩坏的玩偶。一根藤蔓扯住他腿间已经死去的生殖器，猛地拽了出来。

Eduardo的腿在地上蹬了两下。已然没有生命力的生殖藤蔓尺寸依然可观，更别提上面还有坚硬的肉瘤，摩擦过他许久未被抚慰的肠壁。几乎是在藤蔓离开身体的一瞬间，Eduardo就抽搐着潮吹了。

几根细小的藤蔓顺着他完全无法合拢、被长久地撑开了三指宽缝隙的肉穴游走进去，勾住圆卵的边缘，一点点向外拉扯。

Eduardo知道它们在自己的身体里被滋润得成熟了。它们不再坚硬，而是湿润柔软，有什么东西在里面滚动着，马上要破壳而出。

自己要生下一群怪物。

这个认知让Eduardo残余的人性难以接受。他开始浑身发抖。

可是他也虚弱极了，而且在那些藤蔓帮他生产的过程中，Eduardo仍然在不断地高潮，从他的腿间喷出大量的潮吹的淫液，反而帮助了卵更好地冲出。

而在下一个瞬间，他的世界突然亮了起来。

久违的亮光让Eduardo的眼睛不由得流出泪水。他费力地转过头，一根藤蔓受惊似的窜到他嘴巴里，吸盘紧紧趴在了他的舌头上。

Eduardo在闪烁的泪光中看清了山洞外的一切。隐约露出的蓝天白云的一角，还有几个荷枪实弹的士兵打扮的人类。

……人类。

打头的那个有着卷发和锋利的轮廓。他停住了许久，才趔趄着走进来。

他走到Eduardo身边，摇摇晃晃地跪下来，用颤抖的手抚摸上Eduardo的脸颊。

他的嘴唇嗫嚅着，一个字都说不出来。

但在这一瞬间，Eduardo看清了对方清亮的蓝色眼睛。这双在他时昏时醒的状态中，反复出现在他脑海里的蓝眼睛。

于是，Eduardo什么都想起来了。

他把脸颊眷恋地贴上男人的掌心。

“Mark。”他轻声说，露出一个微笑。

然后，在Mark惊愕而心痛的眼神注视下，Eduardo呻吟一声，敞开着腿，排出了身体里埋着的第一颗卵。

FIN.


End file.
